


𝑴𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒃𝒖

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: 𝐼𝑠 𝑖𝑡 𝑠𝑢𝑝𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑡𝒉𝑖𝑠 𝒉𝑜𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑢𝑚𝑚𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔?𝐼 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑'𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝐼𝑓 𝑡𝒉𝑟𝑒𝑒 𝑦𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑎𝑔𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑚𝑒𝐼'𝑑 𝑏𝑒 𝒉𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑟𝑖𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝒉𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑔𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝒉𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝐼 𝑎𝑚𝑁𝑒𝑥𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑇𝒉𝑒 𝑠𝑘𝑦 𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑏𝑙𝑢𝑒𝐼𝑛 𝑀𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑏𝑢
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	𝑴𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒃𝒖

𝑴𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒃𝒖

___________________________________

𝐼𝑠 𝑖𝑡 𝑠𝑢𝑝𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑡𝒉𝑖𝑠 𝒉𝑜𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑢𝑚𝑚𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔?  
𝐼 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑'𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢  
𝐼𝑓 𝑡𝒉𝑟𝑒𝑒 𝑦𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑎𝑔𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑚𝑒  
𝐼'𝑑 𝑏𝑒 𝒉𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑟𝑖𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝒉𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑔

𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝒉𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝐼 𝑎𝑚  
𝑁𝑒𝑥𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢  
𝑇𝒉𝑒 𝑠𝑘𝑦 𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑏𝑙𝑢𝑒  
𝐼𝑛 𝑀𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑏𝑢  
___________________________________

"Tetsuya, we're here." His voice was a tenderloin touch softly scratching at the tealnette's heart. The redhead removed the seatbelt from the phantom before they exited out of the car meeting the warm sun above as they heard the soft and gentle clashes of the waves. The phantom's cerulean orbs squinted a little by the radiance, using his right hand to provide a shield from the gaze of the sun. 

"Sei-kun, where is this?" Kuroko asked his lover while he watched the pelicans flew above the sky. Akashi smiled at the phantom before he put a sun hat above the teal locks and gently interlacing their fingers. 

"Just somewhere for you to de-stress." The redhead replied. 

Kuroko just hummed in agreement before he knelled down to unlace his shoes and removing his socks. Barefooted, his little toes made contact with the sand. His face remained emotionless but he held the redhead's hand again. 

"I never came to the beach before." He softly said. 

The phantom who never stood by the ocean nor sat by the shore finally felt his feet with the sand under the sun. 

Akashi's chest throbbed with an ache before it melted to puddle of deep love. His heterochromatic eyes laid upon the tealnette before he gave a butterfly kiss to his cheeks. Kuroko flinched a little before he took sight of the man's apologetic gaze. 

Flashbacks of the past surged to his mind for a second and he avoided the redhead's stare. Akashi frowned a little but he knew better than to push the phantom to his bottom line again. He promised to make it up to his lover thus he wants to devote himself into showering Kuroko with goodness. 

"Tetsuya, how are you feeling?" The redhead asked with his sincere voice. 

To say that the tealnette was extremely joyed may be an overstatement but the older man wants to try his best into making his significant other happy. But if he could do something as to create new memories for them to cherish together then he would do so. Anything just so he could replace the broken sobs of his lover every night with a contented smile before going to bed. 

The phantom man looked at the vicinity and the sky reflecting the color of what's down below. He parted their hands as he walked a little towards the sea as he sat on the ground digging his nails to scoop a handful of sand before letting it slip on the gap between his fingers. He stood up again as he stretched his arms a little before he looked to the redhead behind him. 

"Sei-kun brought me here. I'm happy that you did." He said with an almost non-existent smile. 

If the redhead emperor did not noticed the slight curving of the phantom's lips then he would have had lost his hope. His heart swelled and his eyes moistened. Before he realized, his strong arms wrapped his lover pulling him to an embrace. 

"Tetsuya, I'm sorry." Akashi wholeheartedly apologized. 

"Hai, I know. Sei-kun, it hurts looking at the past now. Can I ask you to be the one to create memories for us this time?" Kuroko replied with his melancholic voice. 

"I would never let you experience that again, Tetsuya. I'm so sorry. This time, it's my turn to make you happy." Akashi hugged his lover tighter. Not enough to hurt but to feel more of the man inside his embrace. He's really here. Tetsuya never left him despite the pain he threw at him. The redhead pulled apart for a moment before turning the tealnette to face him and cupping his cheeks. 

"Tetsuya, I love you so much." 

"Hai, I love you too, Sei-kun." 

After their momentary reconcilation, Akashi held the tealnette's hand again as they walked on the seaside. The redhead emperor showered his lover with affection and the latter would shyly reciprocate at times. It wasn't the same as before but they're trying their best. Both people going somewhere. Maybe the near future. 

Afternoon came and the two quietly sat together on the sand. Kuroko leaned besides the redhead and Akashi wrapped his hand to the tealnette's waist to keep him close. 

"Sei-kun, how do you think we are existing?" Kuroko quietly asked. 

The redhead thought for a bit before looking the horizon of the sun setting down. 

"We just do. Does that make any sense, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. 

"More or less. Maybe we should just be a pair of fish. Being human is too complex, Sei-kun." Kuroko replied. 

Akashi just chuckled as both of them enjoyed the bliss of the day's end as the horizon splashed the sky with a hue of gold and orange. 

The departing sun elongated their shadows together as they stood shoulder to shoulder, just like how they used to in the past.

However, the once flushed and violent shade of red was now non-existent and replaced with a very gentle gaze. A moment later, the two shadows started to merge.

Akashi embraced Kuroko around the shoulder, kissing his teal locks. He withdrew and interlaced their fingers again before looking above still seeing the extremely vivid shade of color that reminded him of his lover's hair. 

"Tetsuya, the sky is so blue." Akashi said holding the tealnette's hand closer. 

"It is." Kuroko responded also tightening his hold a little bit. 

"I'll take you out on adventures, is that alright with you, Tetsuya?" Akashi gently proposed. It took a while for the tealnette to respond and so the redhead looked at him. 

In that moment, he was stunned. His Tetsuya finally smiled. 

"Hai." Kuroko's smile enlarges, until cute white teeth appeared paired with his soft and gentle tone. 

Akashi also widely smiled and gladly nodded his head, like he was making a promise for a lifetime.

𝑊𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡𝒉𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑣𝑒𝑠 𝑡𝒉𝑎𝑡 𝑓𝑙𝑜𝑤 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑡𝒉  
𝑆𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝐼 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝐼'𝑚 𝑑𝑟𝑜𝑤𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝒉𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑒

𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑡𝒉𝑎𝑛𝑘 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝒉 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑦 𝒉𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡  
𝐼𝑡'𝑠 𝑎 𝑏𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑡  
𝐴 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑒  
𝐼𝑛 𝑀𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑏𝑢 

𝑬𝒏𝒅


End file.
